narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Consequences: One Dead, One Born RP Discussion
instead of a monster how about, it mutates a ninja making him power hungry or something cuz a monster is kinda weird 20:30, 11 February 2009 (UTC)Evan6789 Hmm... not a bad idea, but I think that a demon overlord/king of the apocalypse fits better, if it were a person who were once good, then the story would focus more on saving him/her. If you've ever seen Inkheart, this is basically the shadow mixed with the elements of a hollow, my own version of demons, and the king of the end, Endless from Ravemaster. --Cold hard steel 20:35, 11 February 2009 (UTC) So... So... any questions? --Cold hard steel 21:20, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Planning out a storyplot would help. Achrones150 21:21, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Actually, that's already been done. I'm open to suggestions, and if it fits appropriately, then I'll put it in there. Right now, it's fairly open, so go crazy. --Cold hard steel 21:25, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Also, maybe we could have a revived Order of the Apocalypse, that serve the demon/king/overlord guy --Seireitou 21:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Well, there already one of those, too. The king has four totally strong minions that arise with him. They each have the power equivalent to James, and combined they could kick Hikaru's ass. --Cold hard steel 21:46, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Annon If anyone is wondering why i called Suzaku, Annon. Annon translates into Peace, which is Suzaku's "alter persona" after Seireitou was killed. --Seireitou 21:25, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Similar to how Lelouch is Zero, in those terms Actually I think the story should come naturally as a part of the RP. It will make things very interesting. Ten Tailed Fox 21:25, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Well, I believe in a semi-structured plot. That's the best type of RP. You're given a basic storyline, and you stay within those walls doing whatever you please as long as it develops characters as well as helps the story along. That's what I would like to do here. --Cold hard steel 21:30, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Perhaps I should join, I do need a few allies to help me obtain the "Crest of Twilight". Echo Uchiha 21:32, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Also, Echo, i must thank you for the story you wrote on the war rp, it set the stage for sei's afterlife --Seireitou 21:33, 11 February 2009 (UTC) * To Cold Hard Steel I meant like, will there be specific things a character has to go by? Achrones150 21:34, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Well, it'll make things interesting...you two on the same Rp again....buckle up people. Ten Tailed Fox 21:35, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, I will be making an adventure RP soon, one that will change everything...ShamWow!...Sorry. Echo Uchiha 21:38, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Excellent. I've had an idea for an RP for about a week now, but I'm gonna wait till the end of this one and yours Echo and then I'll spring my plan... Ten Tailed Fox 21:40, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Because no one can go without an epic plan.... Achrones150 21:41, 11 February 2009 (UTC) To Achrones: I don't like that type of RP. Just kill the bad guy, eventually. Don't care what you do besides that. --Cold hard steel 21:42, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I'll probably either skip out on most of the fighting, or involuntarily take on some kind of leader like role. Don't worry, I'll try to keep it cool, but by nature I'm just like that. Echo Uchiha 21:44, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Pff! Leader... yeah right... --Cold hard steel 21:48, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Pfft. Let someone else have a turn, glory hog. --Achrones150 21:50, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Also, remember, Suzaku, heeeeeellllooo... dont think just because sei isnt here, Echo, Shsihi or anyone will take over easily. --Seireitou 21:51, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I'll do what is neccessary. Echo Uchiha 21:53, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ......oh boy.....everyone tone it down it's just an RP. If Echo wants to be a leader fine, I'm game. This is a discussion page not an assassination attempt. Ten Tailed Fox 21:55, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Nobody is taking over! Geez! Suzaku is no longer the sekkenousama, because he has to bring peace with humility and quiet. He can't do that as sekkenousama, so the position no longer exists, thank God! --Cold hard steel 21:56, 11 February 2009 (UTC) .........guess I was wrong........... Ten Tailed Fox 21:57, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Weeeell...... ^_^ --Seireitou 21:57, 11 February 2009 (UTC) There's going to be a whole lot of ninja in this RP, and you're saying it's not an assassination attempt? Pssh.... Achrones150 21:58, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I shall not attempt to volunteer to lead this escapade, for fear of hate-comments from Demon Jr./Echo or The Dead Guy, or anyone else... But would Echo kill off people he deems lazy, disorderly, Hikaru, Shall I go on? Narutokurosaki547 21:59, 11 February 2009 (UTC)